When One Hunger Ends, Another Begins
by K8BNimble
Summary: Harry is finally prepared to return to Privet Drive for another long summer of starvation but finds that Severus and Draco may be the ones to sate his hunger. Mentions past abuse. AU at beginning at end of 5th Year. Harry/Sev/Draco Yummies...


**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Verse. Lady named Rowling does. Nor do I make money from it. Just like to play.**

_Another Insomnia Scrabble Story – See author's profile for more information_

**The word list for this story: June, lion, train, lost, on, treat, rip, vote, purr, hole, wine, feet, unaware, hazy, round, gird, oath, saint, dive, amid, apt, lax, toes, rage, live, name, son, cue, wed. Words are bolded throughout story so you can see their usage. **

A/N - Cannon up to almost the end of 5th year - then completely changed. There are mentions of past abuse (nothing graphic) but the boys may have some graphic fun - at least in their dreams...Yes it's cliché - but hopefully a little entertaining. Scrabble stories written on insomnia nights don't lend themselves to original plotting!!

**When One Hunger Ends, Another Begins **

It was late **June** and the Gryffindors had won the house cup yet again and were waiting to begin their victory feast before leaving the next morning. The banners were waving throughout the Great Hall filling the room with a gold and red glow. The majority of the students showed their support for the "House of the Brave". Luna even still had her "**Lion's**" head on.

The excited titters filled the room with excitement for the arrival of the end of the year, the sweet thrill of victory and the anticipation of the students who would be heading to their various homes on the Hogwarts Express.

Except for Harry Potter. Harry did not look forward to getting on that **train**. It meant another summer with the Dursleys. Another summer of hunger, of being ignored, of impossible chores - of being abused. Yes he admitted it finally to himself that he was an abused child and the thought of going back now that he understood that fact was loathsome. Even if it was the last summer he ever needed to stay there since he was now 16, he wished that he could somehow get **lost** before either getting **on** the train or getting off at Platform 9 3/4.

One thing he knew for sure is that he'd **treat** himself to as much food as he wanted to during the evening's feast. He would squirrel some away in his robes and rucksack to pack in his truck later that night. He thought he'd finally figured out which foods packed best. Nothing with any kind of sauce that was for sure. The incident with the spaghetti two years prior had turned him off that idea. He also thought he could figure out _how_ much to get to actually last the entire summer. Last year he ended up running out two weeks early and was nearly starving by the time he had returned. He'd made himself a little ill on the train back the past fall by eating too many pumpkin pasties. So this year he would stick to things like sausages, cheeses, apples, and breads. He'd put the preservation charms on them that he'd learned in third year and they should stay fresh through the summer.

He had been surreptiously loading the various foodstuffs into hidden pockets he'd sewn into his robes earlier that year as he alternated between eating his current meal and participating in discussions around him to deflect any suspicions. He never told anyone what his life was like at the Dursleys and he sure didn't want anyone asking questions. It's not like he had a choice. He had to go back. Renew the blood wards one last time. That's what Dumbledore had told him.

As he took a bite of glazed ham, he heard a loud **rip**. In a slight panic, he looked down at his own robes in case it was his. His robes had been torn enough during his tenure what with all his adventures. Sometimes it was due to his own clumsiness, sometimes due an unknown assailant hexing him. For some reason that year, the Slytherin House seemed to have made a game of hexing Harry so his clothes would rip during either the most embarrassing moment or in the most embarrassing place. After the first few times, he'd asked Mrs. Weasley to show him some mending charms when she visited so he didn't have to wait on the house elves to fix it nor did he have to finding his own sewing supplies. He knew how to sew. Aunt Petunia made sure of that. But without the needle and thread, there was little he could do but wait for the elves to mend his clothes.

He looked over at the House that was the bane of his existence, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention so he was sure that they were not the culprits this time. But it made him think back on several prior incidents, the worst being in Potions when a rip down the entire back of his robes which had revealed Harry's oversized and equally ripped trousers.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry had tried to never wear the trousers the hand-me-down trousers from his oversized cousin Dudley since they were stained badly and worn through. But that morning he had been desperate as he had accidentally spilled pickled frog guts the previous night in detention and had been unable to clean them out. A 'scourgify' did not get frog parts out of the fabric. He had tried several times. His only other pair of trousers had been taken for cleaning the night before and hadn't been returned yet. They should be back by lunch but Potions was at 8:00 am so Harry had to wear Dudley's cast-offs for the morning.

And since his family never spent money on Harry, he never wore underwear as those were hand-me-downs he couldn't bring himself to wear.

So there Harry was concentrating on his "Pepper-Up" potion while standing at his work station with Hermione, his assigned partner for the day. Since everyone was working in pairs that day, a low murmur of voices filled the room and Harry never heard the slicing hex or the associated rip. He did, however, hear giggling behind him as he had reached forward to grab his knife from the front of the table.

He felt a slight draft of cold air drift across his bum. He quickly realized what happened and tried to reach behind to sit down but just then, to make matters worse, Snape had stood just behind him in the aisle waved his wand. Harry felt his trouser's stitch up, rather more tightly than was comfortable. Snape smirked at Harry and said, "I **vote** that Potter does not go into fashion design at Madam Malkin's after graduation. I imagine all his robes would highlight her clients' full moons."

The Slytherins had roared with laughter. Except for Draco Malfoy Harry noted He had a small smile, but it looked forced. His eyes seemed rather pinched as well. Harry assumed he was trying to pass off that he didn't do it although he didn't know why. Snape would certainly never punish him.

The Gryffindors looked embarrassed for Harry, except Seamus who sat directly behind Harry. As Harry sat down, he leaned forward and whispered loudly "Nice white bum mate!" There were several sniggers from directly around them. Harry flamed red in humiliation. Hermione patted him on the shoulder in comfort. Ron turned and glared at everyone. It was one of the most mortifying moments of his short yet fairly mortifying life.

_END FLASHBACK_

A loud **purr** followed by a yowl got Harry out of his reverie for which he was grateful. Crookshanks, Hermione's pet kneazle, had apparently jumped onto the Gryffindor table to steal shrimp from Hermione's plate and then tried to avoid capture. Harry felt a sigh of relief as he realized that _that_ had been the source of the ripping sound. Crookshank's claws had caught in Hermione's sleeves as she finally caught the seafood thief. There was now a rather large **hole** in her sleeve.

"Bad cat!' Hermione hissed and quickly dumped the mangy animal onto the floor where it proceeded at act as if the floor was where it wanted to be the entire time. It sniffed at her then purposely turned its back and sauntered away.

Ron was laughing at Hermione's now slightly disheveled look. "Have you finally realized that thing is evil, pure evil?"

Hermione stopped examining her torn sleeve and tossed her long hair back in annoyance, "Haha…very funny. At least my cat is actually a cat," she stated plainly, reminding Ron and Harry of Ron's former pet "rat" that wasn't a rat, but rather an animagus transformed into a rat. Bad enough it had been human, but that it was actually the person who had betrayed Harry's parents really irritated them all.

Ron reddened a bit but seemed to take it in stride and arched an eyebrow, "Really…I thought it was part kneazle so it's not really a _cat_ is it?" he shot back at her with a grin.

Harry snickered. He was going to miss them and their constant bickering. Sometimes it got on his nerves, but in some ways it was reassuring. Like white noise that put you to sleep, the sounds of their voices eased him. And tomorrow they wouldn't be there anymore. And his fat whale of a cousin would be. Again he wished he could disappear. He wished it was next year and he'd be graduating Hogwarts and never have to go back to Privet Drive again. He also wished he was 17. He felt he could use a good firewhiskey or maybe a bad **wine**. He didn't care which. He just thought getting pissed might be the way to go before going back there.

Harry continued to listen to the people around him as if soaking up the sounds to last the summer. Eventually he heard Dean, who was sitting several **feet** away, talking about his last date with a certain Ravenclaw he'd been seeing. He listened casually without really absorbing anything but the sound of their voices until he heard Neville squeak, "She does that?" in an incredulous tone.

"Yup – and well I might add," Dean confirmed in a hushed husky voice.

"I never, well, I didn't think she was that kind of girl," Neville blushed fiercely.

Harry shook his head at Dean and Seamus' antics. They were always trying to pull one over on Neville. He was just so gullible.

"Neville," Harry interrupted quietly, "Just ignore them. They're being prats. Clearly they're fibbing."

Seamus laughed so hard he snorted. "Harry mate – fibbing? Really - fibbing? Who uses that word anymore? Were you raised in the last century or something?"

Harry reddened. **Unaware** of it, he'd used a "Petunia" word. Already he was getting into the Dursley mold. All the other students – and certain Potions Professors - wouldn't dance around it. They'd just say "lying" and be done with it. But Petunia's voice rang in his ears. He heard her saying "fibbing" so often. _"You're Fibbing Boy! Stop Fibbing Boy!" _As if "Boy" was his proper name. _"My Duddikins would never do something as terrible as stick your head in the loo. It's disgusting how you can fib like that and make up such outrageous tales,"_ all while his head was dripping wet and "Dear Duddikins" was making faces behind his mother's back.

Sigh..and again, back to the Dursleys for one last hateful summer. He went back to eating ignoring everyone now. Fortunately Seamus and Dean had gotten off on another subject and never waited for a response from him. He ate slowly waiting for the hall to clear out so he could fill his robes and the rucksack underneath the table more discretely.

Hermione was watching him as if she was considering asking him something important. He knew that look. It's when she thought she'd had an epiphany but hadn't quite figured out all the details so didn't want to give herself away until she'd gone to the library. Ron finally admitted to being full and wanted to head back up. Harry told them to go on ahead. Hermione nodded but Harry noted the concerned look in her eyes. He was sure she suspected something. He wondered if Ron did too as he didn't argue like he normally would when Harry wasn't planning on joining them. "Go on – I'll see you later," Harry reassured them.

"Ok then. We'll see you later mate," Ron said quietly. They left without a fuss which helped preserve Harry's dignity. He began to cautiously load the leftovers into his sack. He quickly filled it since he had already determined what he was going to take. Very few people were still in the Great Hall and those that were there were in deep conversations with friends they wouldn't see for a few months so no one paid him any attention.

When he'd filled his sack and robes as much as he could, he hefted his rucksack up and performed a quick check to see that nothing showed. Satisfied that he'd completed his task, he started to head back up to the dormitories.

He stepped into what he thought was an empty corridor but after a few steps he felt a strong surge of energy hit him square in the back and throw him several yards down the hall where he cracked his head against a very hard surface and then landed in a heap on the stone floor. He heard some voices yelling in the background and then a very loud, "How Dare You Attack…" then he felt a something kick him. _'Not good'_, was the only thought he had before vision went **hazy** and felt the blood pooling in his back. He blacked out shortly afterwards.

Harry woke slowly in a room he couldn't see. The images were out of focus and blurry. He reached up to feel for his glasses, but the familiar **round** shapes were not perched on his nose. He felt like he should panic, but instead felt overly calm and relaxed. He wondered if it was a side effect of the curse or if something else had been given to him.

He tried to sort out what might have happened. He knew he had blacked out suddenly and vaguely remembered being struck from behind and hearing a few voices raised in alarm.

He sat up to look around even if everything was blurry but he couldn't figure out his location. This certainly wasn't the Hospital Wing – the bed was far too comfortable. He wasn't in his own room either. The room had a predominance of dark blues and light browns and not the usual gold and maroon he was used to. The pillows and sheets were silky soft. They also smelled really good.

So if he wasn't in Hogwarts, where was he? His first thought of course is that he'd been captured by Death Eaters. But if they had invaded Hogwarts and captured him, they'd gone out of their way to make him comfortable. That seemed unlikely. But what were the other options?

On the other hand, maybe it was their way of lulling him into a false sense of security and the torture would come later. He'd never even been in a bed so sumptuous. He'd never want to leave it if it was his own. Probably Draco and his father had beds like this. Maybe he was at Malfoy Manor. Probably every guest room was filled with this kind of luxury. Although if that _was_ where he was, he wondered why they hadn't tossed him in with the house elves. Why put him in a bed like this?

Then he started imaging the terrible things that might happen to prisoners that might require a bed. He shuddered. _'Do Death Eaters do that sort of thing?'_ And as soon as he thought it, he realized they very well could. He could easily picture Lucius Malfoy using forced sex as a weapon. That thought sent a creeping chill down his spine and he sat up straighter and propped himself against the headboard. He realized he was not in his normal clothing but was in some kind of long night shirt. A night shirt that could easily be lifted. With a sudden trepidation and unlikely awareness of himself, he reached down and verified that the nightshirt was indeed the only thing he had on. It's not like he owned underwear, but whoever his captors had been, they did not see fit to give him pajama bottoms. Another image of Lucius crawling over him sent a wave of revulsion through his veins.

He vowed not to get overly comfortable and **girded** himself for whatever was going to happen next. _'Why did I have to wish myself away from the Dursleys? Why did I ever think nothing could be worse than going back there?'_ he swore an **oath** to himself if he got out of this he would never wish for anything ever again. Why hadn't he learned by now that even when his wishes came true, which was rare, they never came true in the way Harry hoped. They always seemed to end badly. Like last year when he wished to save Sirius, but only caused his death. Not only his, but Dumbledore's as well. Voldemort had been gravely injured by the former headmaster and no one had heard anything of him the entire year, but the price of the yearlong period of quiet had been Dumbledore's life.

Harry had been concerned when Snape was appointed headmaster, but, though the school was stricter, it didn't seem as if Voldemort had been directing any nefarious activities through him.

Without his glasses, everything was a blur, but he could at least see movement just outside the room. It seemed to be a blur of black. _'Death Eater robes – crap I knew it.'_ Harry tried again to remind himself he had to keep his cool and figure out how to get out of this room and back to Hogwarts, or at least to Privet Drive. They may starve and ignore him there, they may occasionally even hit him, but they sure wouldn't kill him or whatever other things Death Eaters did to their victims before killing them.

A sudden image of him stripped bare and chained to a sacrificial altar came to him. He began to shake, losing his nerve. He would not be a sacrifice for Voldemort for any sort of weird black magic ritual. Maybe he could get these Death Eaters to just kill him now and be done with it. In a fit of forced bravery he suddenly shouted, "Go ahead – do your worst! I'm not afraid of you," to the figures milling about just beyond the door.

There was sudden silence as his voice registered with his attendants. Then Harry almost pissed himself. _'Why in the name of Merlin did I say anything? What the hell is wrong with me? Must have a psychotic death wish.'_ He felt very faint. If he hadn't already been leaning his weight against the headboard, he certainly would have needed to lie back down.

After the long pause a low, resonant voice spoke, "So _**Saint**_ Potter is finally awake and ready to martyr himself in the name of all that is good is good, is he?"

Harry knew that voice. He'd heard it for six long years berating him in Potions and this past year as Headmaster in addition. How he had managed both duties escaped Harry. _'Crap, crap, crappity, crap,'_ was pretty much his only thought. Another voice laughed, this one a higher-pitched and slightly nasal. He wasn't sure, but the blur of blonde on top of the blur of black made him think of Lucius Malfoy. _'So it IS Malfoy Manor! Fuck!'_ Harry thought. And the sudden image of Lucius doing just that came back to him. _'Ugg..I'm going to be ill,'_ he trembled in horror. He tried to get out of bed to at least face them on his feet but found he couldn't move out of the bed. _'Shit – must be some kind of binding spell.'_ It wasn't a _Petrificus Totalus_, but it certainly kept him in the bed. He could move, but only to sit up and stay on the bed. He'd never heard of a spell like that. Of course Snape would know all about that kind of thing.

Snape…why did it have to be Snape? Had he really been a traitor that whole time? Loyal to Voldemort? Had he just been biding his time while Voldemort recovered from the wounds Dumbledore had inflicted?

Would Snape and Lucius be the ones to torture, possibly rape, him before being brought before the Dark Lord? Or maybe there's some weird sex magic that would cure Voldemort and Harry was the sacrificial virgin. _'Shit – why didn't I sleep with Seamus when he suggested it? He certainly liked my bum enough,'_ Harry mused darkly. He was beginning to panic it until finally a single sane came forward _'Then why am I dressed and not tied up. I may be trapped in this bed, but I'm not actually bound. And why am I in a soft bed like this?'_

One small hesitant thought made him try another tactic.

"Um…Professor Snape? Is that you?" Harry asked in a rather small voice in the hopes that maybe Snape had some other reason of being with him, wherever he was.

He saw a black blob approaching him. Snape's severe face finally became clear as the man put Harry's glasses back on his face, more gently than Harry would have thought. Harry blinked the craggily face into focus. He'd never seen Snape's huge nose so close, and a fleeting thought went through Harry's mind about whether that matched his other attributes. Somehow that thought did _not_ disgust him the way he thought it should. Snape seemed to be examining Harry's head closely and not his face. _'I should have my head examined,'_ he thought. _'How can I find the man remotely appealing?'_ And yet he couldn't deny there was a magnetism there that made Harry hope that Snape was not working for Voldemort. If that was the case though, why would Malfoy be there?

Harry was surprised as he felt slender yet firm fingers begin to feel around Harry's head and through his, he was sure by now, decidedly knotted hair.

"That's Headmaster Potter," Snape said correcting Harry. "Does that hurt?"

Shocked by the unexpected closeness and the feel of Snape's hands on him, he shook his head and instantly regretted it. "Ow!" Harry reached his own hands up to rub his temples. "What happened? I feel like I took a high **dive** off the Astronomy Tower." He hoped some reasonably safe answer would be provided and not the crazy stuff he had come up with on his own.

Expecting the deep voice of Snape, he was again startled by the higher tone of another person answering him, "Close. You fell and then had a run in with one of the castle's statues." Harry was surprised that it was the higher tone of _Draco_ Malfoy, not Lucius Malfoy, that spoke from under the blond man.

"It must have been one heck of a fall. I don't remember anything." Harry was having some issues focusing on either of them but felt a sense of relief that apparently he hadn't been attacked by Death Eaters and abducted from Hogwarts.

Snape finally sat on the bed next to Harry after swishing his robes to the side rather than remaining bent over him. "Not exactly. You did fall but there's more to it than that. Draco, why don't you fill him in?" The fey-looking blond slipped into the room now and stood at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry felt odd looking up at him trying to focus on Draco's face now that he was closer and Harry had his glasses on. The light coming from behind him gave Draco a slight golden halo. It almost made him look angelic. It almost caused Harry to snort at the irony. He noted though that Draco slumped over a bit which gave a sheepish air about him rather than the arrogant posturing Harry had become accustomed to. Although, now that he thought of it, Draco had seemed rather subdued most of the year.

"Crabbe and Goyle decided they wanted to impress me. Thought hexing you would do it," Draco admitted with an embarrassed tone, "Idiots."

"Why would they want…? Oh nevermind," Harry dismissed the first question he thought of. _'Of course attacking me would impress Draco. Isn't that what Draco did for the last six years?' _He ignored the answering thought that had just reminded him that in fact Draco hadn't seemed particularly vindictive this past year with the exception of the constant "slicing" hex at Harry's clothes. Another smaller voice said he had no proof that was Draco that had actually done those hexes. He ignored that voice.

"So Crabbe and Goyle attacked me for your sake," Harry pieced together. Snape handed him a vial and indicated Harry should drink it. Harry did so without realizing he was no longer questioning their motives. "But why now? Haven't they done it all year? Why did they need to impress you now?" Harry asked.

Snape glanced up at Draco who seemed unwilling to answer. "Seems Mr. Malfoy has got himself a couple of unwanted admirers," Snape said looking between the two young men. Draco glared at him. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what that meant. "Crabbe and…Goyle like Draco? As in like, like..not just like?"

Snape smirked, "Very poetic Potter, but yes."

"Shut up," Draco growled at Snape. "Anyways - they threw yet another stupid slicing hex at you as you left the Great Hall. They stepped out behind you as you headed towards Gryffindor's Tower." Harry just looked quizzically at Draco. The blond then added, "And no I did not ask them to that. I never asked them to that."

That surprised Harry. Draco _hadn't_ been the one to instigate the Slytherins' "Slicing Hex" prank on Harry all year?

"So it was Crabbe and Goyle all along?" Harry asked.

"Yes – those morons thought they were very clever. Some other Slytherins thought it was funny too. It was just so stupid. I'd tell them how idiotic it was, but because the other Slytherins laughed, they kept doing it. Believe me - they tried far more often than they succeeded. Last night they wanted to try it one more time I guess. They saw me walking in the corridor towards them and then saw you heading out of the Great Hall. Geniuses that they are, they both fired at your back at the same time."

"In the back. That's real fair," Harry grumbled.

"Not an admirable tactic, no. They'll be held accountable for their actions I assure you," Snape interrupted as he took the vial away. Harry stared at him in shock. "That'll make you a little more relaxed and you'll start feeling drowsy in short order."

Still staring at Snape and digesting his words, he almost missed Draco's continuation. "The real issue was the combined power of their hexes. Individually each of them are pretty weak which is why it only ripped your clothes throughout the year. They couldn't really knock out a bird with their lack of power."

"Thanks – that makes me feel loads better," Harry grimaced.

"It's just that I had seen them aiming and tried to stop one of their spells with spell designed to throw it off target. Then at least only your robes would have suffered. Unfortunately my spell hit both of theirs, combined their power, hit the wall as planned, but then ricocheted right into your back and sliced it open pretty severely," Draco paused, "That was not planned."

"So they basically knocked me out – well, them and you," Harry clarified.

"No – I mean – they, or we, didn't knock you out. The force of the spell threw you into the statue of Sir Cadogan though."

"The statue of– there's statue of Sir Cadogan? In that hall?"

"Yes."

"The same Sir Cadogan there's a painting of that tries to challenge everyone to a duel? The incompetent berk that rampages through the paintings?"

"The same," Draco nodded.

"Except the statue is _not_ incompetent. The sculptor was much better than the artist who painted that portrait. He actually captured Sir Cadogan's actual abilities as well as his famous fiery temper. In two dimensions he's not much of a threat, but three dimensions, he's a bit more of a problem," Snape informed him.

"Why on earth is it there then if it's so dangerous?" Harry asked. "I don't remember Sir Cadogan having a statue. How have I never seen it?"

"Normally it's in the Armory Archives Room but the elves had to clean it so they moved everything out of that room temporarily. They put that statue in the nook without notifying anyone including Sir Cadogan himself. He did not take kindly to being removed from his station and had apparently been on edge all day. No one paid much attention as he was pushed back into the shadows of the nook and he couldn't be seen easily, but the spell slammed you straight into him. He thought he was being attacked." Snape took a deep breath.

"I've had a chat with the elves about proper procedures," Snape concluded. Harry wondered how many butter beers they were drowning themselves in that evening in despair of Snape's recriminations.

"Your little _Dobby_ was most distressed even though he was not responsible," Draco added. Harry wondered how Draco knew his name and then remembered that Dobby had been the Malfoy's house-elf.

"Although Draco had tried to stop Crabbe and Goyle and failed, he hadn't seen you hitting Sir Cadogan and landing at his feet. I came in moments after this happened **amid** Draco's rather vocal reprimands to them and saw Sir Cadogan kicking you in the head. I quickly immobilized him and got to you. Of course by then you were already seriously injured," Snape finished.

Harry gaped at Draco, "You _yelled_ at Crabbe and Goyle? For what they did to me?" Harry was astonished.

Draco's pale countenance blushed, "Well…yeah. It was stupid and..cowardly of them."

Harry blinked furiously trying to understand. "So Crabbe and Goyle attacked me, I got pummeled, by a statue of Sir Cadogan no less, Draco defended me and you rescued me?" he asked point blank to the wiry man sitting on the bed next to him. "Is that right?"

"That's a little simplified, but yes," answered Snape.

Harry sat back, perplexed but with a sudden warm feeling flowing through him. He fervently hoped it wasn't blood pooling somewhere in his head from his injuries. He also felt suddenly and overly relaxed.

"Oh – thanks for saving me Sir," he smiled a little sleepily at the older man, "You're always saving me." Harry then nodded to Draco "And you – thank you for trying. I don't know why you did, but thanks." Draco blushed a little more, Harry had a fleeting thought that the boy was pretty with a pink flush.

"I apologize for being so oblivious. You almost got killed right under my nose. I _was_ trying to help," Draco said in obvious disappointment with himself.

Harry's smile relaxed even more. "Well I guess you would have had Voldy's highest honor had you managed that," he giggled lightly. _'Wow – I just giggled like a girl. What's in that potion anyways?'_ he thought while looking slightly glassy eyed at Snape and Draco.

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Harry thought odd but it felt good so he didn't question it. "Draco has worked hard to stay out of the Dark Lord's service. He's given up a lot to be on our side," he paused and looked at Harry meaningfully, "On _your_ side Harry." Harry wished he knew what that meaning was supposed to be.

Harry felt bad. "Er..sorry Draco. I didn't know you were on my side. Always thought you hated me," he said. Draco looked away and fidgeted with his robe. "Really though, thanks. That was really brave of you," then Harry smiled impishly, "Almost Godric-like."

"Don't even think that Potter," Draco mocked grimaced looking back at him. Harry laughed lightly.

In a sudden blur of clarity, Harry asked "How did you know I was there? I had waited until almost everyone was gone. I know both of you left long before I did. What were you doing in outside the Great Hall?"

Snape took a deep breath. "I've watched over you for six years now Harry." Harry was surprised at Snape's use of his given name. He liked how it sounded in the deep resonant voice. "I knew you were **apt** to get into trouble at least one more time before you left. I didn't want to be **lax** in my duty to you."

Sudden memories flashed Harry's fantasies from his third year. That was the year he had begun to think that maybe girls weren't his first choice for romantic liaisons, not that he'd had much experience, but he'd certainly had a few unusual dreams that featured the man sitting next to him. He'd put them out of his mind and became determined to like girls. In hindsight, maybe the crush on Cho Chang wasn't all that hard to understand. The long dark hair, intense eyes, and again, that voice.

Harry was having a hard time staying coherent but he needed to know, "Where am I anyways? This is not the infirmary," he stated as if somehow the others were unaware of that fact.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I should think not. These are my quarters."

Harry look around the room. So much warmer and softer than he would have expected. He liked the colors. The furniture was nice, but not overly fussy. Elegant and practical. Much like the man himself. Then he looked down. Snape's bed. Harry was in Snape's bed. No wonder the pillows had smelled so good.

"Really, why?" he asked the man with genuine curiosity.

Draco spoke up, "Some students threw dungbombs as an end-of-year celebration prank in various rooms in the castle. That's why the Armory had to be cleaned. The Infirmary was also hit."

"And when I find the students responsible for the one in my lab, they will be forced to clean them using only their own hands and warm water," Snape snarked.

Harry was suddenly glad that neither George nor Fred were matriculating at Hogwarts anymore. At least he knew they were safe from Snape's wrath. He giggled in the hopes Pansy Parkinson had something to do with it. He would have loved to see that girl having to clean the muggle way. Not even the muggle way – with her bare hands. The image amused him.

Snape stood. "Now – I need to do some more examinations before you drift off. I may be no Madam Pomfrey, but as she has already left for the term, I will handle this. I've healed up the slice on your back but will need to check on that later. For now I believe you only have a slight concussion and some bruising and contusions, but I'd like to be sure." The tall man went to the end of the bed and with the forefinger and thumb of each hand grabbed Harry's big **toes** firmly. Harry jumped. "Well – I guess that means you can feel that yes?" Harry nodded.

Snape nodded back. "Ok – I will need to test your other nerve endings. Draco, can you give us some privacy?"

"Sure Severus," the young man nodded, "Get better Harry," he said so softly before turning to leave the room that Harry wondered if he imagined it. He certainly wondered when the two of them started calling each other by their first names.

Snape moved his hands under the sheet and Harry could feel fingers stroking the bottom of each foot. Had the touch been any lighter, it would have tickled, but it was a smooth, solid stroke. Then each hand reached up a little further to trace the outlines of his ankles. The forefinger of each hand first traced to the outside, around the bone and then back to the inside of his ankles and around that bone.

"Why did Madam Pomfrey leave?" Harry asked suddenly to cover of the goosebumps that had just formed on his legs at Snape's unexpectedly gentle gesture. It had felt oddly sensual.

"Would you rather it her doing these tests?" Snape smirked.

"No – I just.."

Snape saved Harry from having to explain himself. "Madam Pomfrey had a family event to attend. Her niece went into labor. Professor Sprout is the official replacement for her, but while I would trust my most fragile orchid in her care, I assure you I have more experience in healing people. Do both sides feel equal?" Snape asked as the back of his fingers lightly swept up the outside of either of Harry's legs, halfway up his calves and then back down again. At this point, the man was leaning fairly far forward, bracing himself against the end of the bed so he didn't fall into Harry's lap. The hair on Harry's legs rose in awareness as those fingers ran through them and he shivered a bit. A sudden slight warmth spread through him. He hoped Snape hadn't noticed.

Then Snape did the very same thing up the inside of either calf. A light trace with the back of his fingers dragging, this time just past the knee and a little too close to the area Harry had hoped wouldn't be paying attention, but was unfortunately was. He realized he was kind of gaping at Snape and lost in the lovely light sensations tingling through him. His cock was starting to become very interested in what was happening. A warmth began to spread through him as he focused on these sensations. Snape paused in his movements, "Harry –do they feel the same?"

The sound of Snape's voice brought him out of the sensual hum of his body that he was becoming lost in. '_How can I feel so relaxed and yet so turned on at the same time? What was in that potion?"_ he thought.

"The same?" Harry asked a little dazed but coming a bit more awareness.

"I can tell you obviously feel sensation," Snape smirked at the small tent in the sheet at Harry's groin and Harry blushed, "but do both legs feel the same?" he finished.

"Oh..yeah…yeah I guess they do," he answered lamely, embarrassed that Snape had seen that and yet slightly disappointed that those hands hadn't reached higher, stroked harder. _'What am I thinking?'_ Harry almost gasped but restrained himself. He tried to will the half-hard erection away.

"Good. Snape stood up and his hands came out from underneath the sheet covering Harry's legs.

On top of the sheet, Snape did a series of taps, light squeezes and more rubs on his legs and arms. When he took Harry's hand and began stroking each finger and lightly circling first each palm and then turning his hands over to stroke the back of each hand, Harry gazed at Snape's long fingers. _'They're so elegant, graceful. How did I never notice that,'_ he wondered. Sure they were probably still stained, but in the dimmed lighting of the room, it was hard to see those details.

"So – any pain at all when I touch you?" Snape asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"No – not really." Harry had a hard time categorizing exactly what he felt when Snape touched him, but it wasn't pain. He still had a **raging** headache though and thought he should mention it, even if it had been lessening over the last few minutes. "Um..my head still hurts." Normally he was used to headaches what with The Dark Lord traipsing through the valleys of his cranium at all times, so it wasn't the pain that bothered him, but he wanted to be honest with Snape who was obviously trying to help. He knew this headache was not his usual.

"That's normal with a concussion. The potion I gave you will really kick in soon. It lessens the pain and makes you a bit drowsy."

"Yeah…I think I am starting," a large yawn sprung out of nowhere, "to get tired," Harry stretched and snuggled back down a bit into the bed.

"No, really? Wouldn't have guessed," Snape smiled. Harry liked the way that looked on him.

Harry actually mumbled "Sorry," through a little laughter.

"Harry – you need to sleep now. I'll check on you later," Snape got up and began to leave the room.

"What.. abou.. train?" Harry drifted off, leaving the last question he wanted to ask unfinished.

"We'll discuss it when you wake. For now, sleep," Harry heard Severus rustle a bit as he apparently left the room . He heard him say a quiet "Nox" before Harry slipped under altogether.

Harry was standing on a balcony overlooking a beautiful sunset hanging over the sea. The white sand glowed gold as the sky deepened its reds. The air was warm and sultry. He had never seen a sunset like this. Had never felt such warm lush breezes. He looked down and noticed Draco Malfoy swimming in a large, ornate pool just yards from the sandy beach. The blond man got out of the pool and began to dry his trimmed, toned body off with a large towel. He was wearing a red Speedo. Harry thought it should have looked cheesy, but instead looked delicious on that slight frame. Draco looked up and waved at Harry standing there as if they were friends. Harry waved back.

Then Harry felt someone come up behind him. A tall wiry person, obviously male, wrapped his long arms around Harry's waist. Harry sunk back into the warmth. It felt so good. Harry tilted his neck to allow the man to nibble on it. He could tell he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"It's so beautiful here Severus," Harry said as he turned a little to kiss Snape's nose. The taller man chuckled and looked up a bit. "I think I'd rather have you kiss my lips," Snape said and starting walking backwards into the room dragging Harry along. Harry thought he should be surprised, but somehow he wasn't. He felt playful.

"Really – you would?" Harry teased. "Well maybe I'll just have to do that then." Harry grinned and turned towards the older man. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck under his long black hair. He went to lean forward to kiss him when Severus suddenly picked him up in his arms. He kissed Harry firmly as he began to carry him back to the bedroom. Harry loved the sensation of being engulfed by Severus and responded eagerly. The feel of the other man's lips claiming him overwhelmed Harry. He could feel Snape's tongue trace the inside of his own mouth. The man tasted so good.

Harry broke away from the kiss for a moment as they hovered over the bed, "Hmmn…maybe I should kiss something other than your lips." Harry reached inside the man's robe to stroke the hair on his chest. Harry had had a few naughty thoughts about exactly what he would like to kiss but instead wagged his eyebrows at the other man. Severus threw Harry on the bed and then crawled up along his body planting small kisses the whole way, "That's my job tonight," Severus said. The thought of Severus kissing his body sent tremors through him.

Just then Draco walked into the room, "Are you starting without me?" he pretended to pout.

"You were taking too damn long Draco. Get over here already," Snape ordered with a smile.

Draco walked over. Harry enjoyed seeing every muscle ripple as he still only had on his swimsuit. "You're both way too overdressed," Draco complained.

"Well, help us out then," Harry added suggestively.

"Glad to," Draco stepped up behind Severus and removed his robe completely and threw it to the floor. Harry admired Severus' firm build and succulent chest covered with a soft nest of dark hair. So different to the hairless golden man next to him. Both so beautiful.

Then Draco sat on the bed and grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it up over his head as Severus removed his pants. Halfway up, Draco stopped, trapping Harry's arms with his own shirt and leaving his eyes covered. As Harry was blinded by his apparel, Severus leaned in and began licking and sucking his way up Harry's chest.

"God – I love your nipples Harry. They're so pink," Draco said admiringly even as he tweaked one.

"I like yours too Draco," Harry murmured. "In fact, I'd like to see them right now.

"Hmmn in a minute I think." Draco pulled the shirt high enough to expose Harry's mouth, but left it caught under his nose. He leaned over Harry and held Harry's arms in place with his own hands. He then straddled Harry's face. "Mouth me a bit Harry. I rinsed the suit off I promise."

A sudden surge went through Harry. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Severus had begun licking his cock or the lovely bulge now pressing against his own lips. He opened his mouth and Draco lowered his swim suit clad balls into it. Harry mouthed and sucked on Draco, could taste both the clean water and a faint aftertaste of chlorine as well as Draco himself. He hummed happily.

Severus was flicking his tongue in and around Harry's slit driving Harry crazy. He wanted to thrust up into that hot wet that he knew was just there, but Snape held his hips firm. There was something so erotic about not quite being able to see what was going on and not being able to use his hands. He heard Severus say the 'Lubricus' charm and felt a slickness go through him.

"Oh – just there," Draco murmured. The mouth went away from Harry but was replaced with a hand. He could hear the sounds of kissing and sucking and knew that Severus had begun licking and sucking Draco. Now he wished he could see them. He loved seeing the two of them together.

A hand reached down and stroked Harry's cock firmly. Draco lifted himself from Harry's mouth and left Harry gaping like a fish seeking water to breathe.

Harry heard something rustling. "Take him in your mouth now Harry," he heard Severus command as he felt the long lean prick slide into his willing mouth. He stuck his tongue out and found not only Draco's prick, but Severus' hand holding on to it firmly. Draco's cock tasted of slight chlorine too, but it didn't matter. He suckled the head firmly.

"Oh my god…" Draco panted and left go of the shirt. Severus finally pulled the shirt all the way off of him and Harry could see that Severus had pulled the swimsuit to just below Draco's ass, so that his legs were almost bound together by the tight fabric.

"Get my fingers good and wet Harry," Severus ordered and Harry complied. Now that he had control of his own arms, he used his hands to keep stroking Draco while he sucked on the fingers on both Severus' hands as they were offered as if they were small pricks themselves.

Severus pulled his fingers out after a few minutes and thrust Draco's cock back into Harry's mouth. Snape had gone behind Draco again.

Harry felt the stroke against his own hole and widened his legs. He felt the first finger go in, then the second quickly afterwards.

Draco moaned louder and jerked up. He leaned forward so he was no longer sitting astride Harry, but almost laid across him and he began to thrust down into Harry's throat. Harry willed himself to relax. He could do this. Draco was flushed red. He realized that he was thrusting in time to the fingers in his own ass and knew that Snape must be working both of them simultaneously. That made Harry even hotter.

"Draco – you're so tight right now bound by your tempting little suit. Could you even fit a third finger in there?" Severus all but purred.

"Uh-Please Sev..please yes," Draco moaned.

Harry felt the third finger go in and finally it began hitting his prostate on occasion which made Harry need to come. The thought of the three fingers on Severus' other hands thrusting into Draco made Harry even harder. He was so ready.

So was Draco. "Guh – can't hold it…" Draco thrust back towards Severus and came into Harry's mouth, not down his throat, though Harry swallowed it all. For several long moments Harry and Severus held still as Draco shuddered. Then Draco bent down and kissed Harry soundly, "Your turn," he smiled.

"I'm ready," Harry breathed out.

Severus lifted Harry's legs up over his shoulder. He eased himself into Harry as if he was afraid to injure him. But Harry was ready. They set a slow and steady pace. Draco leaned in and then began slowly licking Harry – up and down as if he were a lollipop. He never felt so desired, so sexy, so wanted. The way Severus stared at him hungrily even though he was already inside him. The way Draco touched every inch of him so sweetly and tenderly, he felt loved. And ready to explode at that moment.

Harry woke suddenly. He felt much better but when the contents of his dreams hit him, he blushed even though he was alone. He looked around to be sure he was, in fact, alone. He hoped he hadn't made any weird noises. He looked down just to be sure he hadn't had any unwanted emissions during the night.

Satisfied that he left nothing embarrassing behind, he stretched awake and rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out of it. He could see Snape had left his clothes on a chair next to the bed. He got dressed in his usual oversized jeans and jumper. At that moment he realized that someone had _had_ to undress him to put him into the nightshirt he'd noticed earlier. He wondered if Snape had thought it odd Harry wore no underwear as he shut the zip up. _'God – I hope Draco didn't undress me,' _but even as he thought it, he knew Snape would have done it himself as he would have protected Harry's privacy as much as he protected his life. Plus he remembered Snape saying he'd healed his back earlier so it had to have been him. It was obviously Snape's nightshirt. It was far too long and drab to have been Draco's. He imagined Draco wore green silk pajamas with an ermine robe. The picture it painted in his mind was disturbingly attractive.

"I see you're up Mr. Potter," Snape stood in the doorway. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered. He turned to see the usually imposing man standing in the doorway, his usually stern face seemed much softer. The images from the dream he'd had came to the forefront. His third year fantasies had come back with a vengeance. There was something about this man that Harry found very compelling. He tried to push the thought aside for the moment.

"Good. When you're ready, come join Draco and I for breakfast."

Breakfast. Had he really slept all night? He suddenly raced out of the room to find them sitting at a small round walnut table with ornately carved clawed feet.

"What time is it? Have I missed the train?" he blurted out. Then the incongruousness of Draco and Snape eating breakfast together hit him. Why was Draco here? Shouldn't he be getting ready to leave too? And why was he eating breakfast here and not in the Great Hall?

"Slow down Potter. You'll ruin all the work Severus put into healing you," Draco eyed him over a large buttered scone steaming in front of his mouth just before he bit down.

"What time is it?" Harry asked again as he approached.

"It's 10:00," Snape answered. Harry started into panic mode but Snape pointed to a chair, "Sit! Eat!" And, like an obedient pet, Harry did as commanded without thinking about it.

"The train's long gone Harry. We'll worry about it later. You just sit and eat right now," Snape ordered softly. "There's no rush."

"Ron and Hermione," Harry blurted realizing they'd be worried about him since he never came back to the dorms the previous evening.

"I informed Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger of what happened and assured them I would see to your well-being," Snape said.

"I bet they agreed to that right away," Harry smirked at him.

"Ah – well no. But being a headmaster has privileges. I impressed upon them the consequences of their actions should they cause a commotion," Snape smirked right back.

"Plus - He told them you would write to them today," Draco added, undercutting Snape's imperious statement.

"Eat!" Snape commanded both of them.

And so Harry sat at breakfast with his _most hated Professor_ and his _arch rival_ and began to fill his plate with sausage and eggs. It was a surreal morning and Harry didn't want to break it by talking so he ate in silence thinking about how different these two people seemed. The others also ate in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was actually quite nice to sit and enjoy a meal slowly without anyone begging for conversation. Harry could admit he enjoyed it, even if it seemed to tilt his world view. He tried to quiet that nagging voice inside his head that insisted he learn everything like - why Draco was in Snape's rooms and why they were so comfortable together, why they called each other Draco and Severus. He insisted to himself that it wasn't a twinge of jealousy he felt flare when he had these thoughts.

At the end of the meal Harry finally spoke up, "Um, thank you sir, really. I feel much better but I need to figure out how I'm getting back. I'm sure they'll be upset if I'm not on the platform when the train arrives. Could you apparate me there sir? I can wait for them then." Harry knew it was a considerable request considering how much Snape had already done, but when he thought about Uncle Vernon's reaction to him not being at the platform on time, Harry thought all of Snape's work and more would go right down the drain. His Uncle would thrash him soundly.

"Perhaps – if you answer some questions for me." Snape sat down a delicate tea cup that he had just finished and leaned back on his chair. He crossed his long legs and folded his hands in his lap.

The position made Harry pause. He could tell Snape was trying to seem unconcerned but tenseness radiated through him. Harry could feel it as if a drum beat had started playing in the background and the vibrations rushed through the floor. '_What could he possibly want to ask that would get him worked up like that?'_ he wondered.

He agreed, hesitatingly, "Erm..ok?"

"Where are you going to **live**?" Snape asked falsely casual.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Potter. Who are the people you are going to live with this summer? While I have mended you, you will need some additional care since concussions can have side effects for several days. I would like to inform them of what to do and what symptoms to watch for."

"Oh – you don't have to do that sir! I'll…I'll tell them," Harry piped up a little squeakily. The thought of Snape telling Petunia to take care of Harry boggled him. He wasn't sure who would scare who more but certainly it would be Harry that would get the brunt of it from his Aunt after Snape left.

At this, Snape uncrossed his legs and leaned towards him. He stared at Harry intently. "Their **names** Harry," he insisted.

The use of his first name again caught him off guard and he answered, "The Dursleys…I'll be staying with the Dursleys. At least until my birthday I guess. Then maybe the Weasleys," Draco grimaced. Harry assumed it was because he mentioned Ron's family.

"The Dursleys?" Draco sat his cup down now as well. "Who are the Dursleys? And why aren't you going home?" Draco looked sincerely perplexed.

Harry stared at them for a moment realizing that they weren't aware of his personal situation. Privet Drive wasn't "home". Hogwarts was. He was taking a deep breath to fake an enthusiastic answer that "Privet Drive" was home when Snape pre-empted his answer by reaching out and taking a hold of Harry's hand. Harry wondered when he had clutched onto the napkin in his own lap as Snape pried it out and placed Harry's hand in his.

"They are your family aren't they Harry?" he asked with a knowing that shamed Harry. He softly stroked Harry's hand as if calming a wild animal.

Harry tried to blink back tears. He didn't cry. He never cried. Boys and Freaks don't cry. His uncle taught him that. He hated how suddenly those tears had threatened to come.

Draco jumped up, knocking his chair back to the floor. "What!? Are those the **sons** of bitches the reason you have to hoard food?"

Harry blanched looking up at Draco, "What do you mean?" he argued weakly.

Snape squeezed Harry's hand again as he **cued** Draco to sit back down with the other.

'_Don't touch me. Please don't. Don't ask me,' _Harry pleaded silently while staring at the large hand in his. _'Don't let me cry,'_ he pleaded with himself.

Snape let go of his hand and shifted his seat closer to Harry. "Your knapsack broke open last night during the fight. And I saw what you had packed in your robes as well. You are packing extra food expecting not to be fed right for a while. Am I right?"

'_Damn you for being so nosy,'_ Harry thought, _'And acting like you care. And damn me for wanting you to._'

"The Dursleys. Would that be your Aunt Petunia?" Snape asked interrupting Harry's internal conflict. "If I recall correctly she **wed** a rather large walrus of a muggle. Your mother did not care for him I think."

"You – you knew my mother?" Harry was stunned. How had he not ever thought of this? He knew Snape had known his father and the other Marauders; he'd had nothing but loathing for them and let Harry know it over the years. But never, not once, had he ever mentioned his mother. But Harry wondered why he never thought to ask.

"Yes I did. And I am sorry I have not told you this before, but it will have to wait a bit more I'm afraid. So Petunia and your Uncle raised you did they? I take it they don't feed you very much. That is the reason right? The reason you need to take so much food with you. The reason you're so gaunt at the beginning of each year?"

Harry turned away. He didn't want to admit his so-called family starved him. Having most of the wizarding world swing between love and hate was difficult enough, but to have these two people who have hated him for so long find out his family hated him was mortifying. How could he handle that?

And yet…and yet they'd actually been so kind, so unusually kind he couldn't just lash out at them as his instincts were telling him to do in order to protect himself..

"They don't treat you very well do they?" Snape asked softly.

Harry could feel tears welling. He tried to blink them away but he still nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"He shouldn't have left you there Harry. Not knowing how Petunia felt about magic," Snape said softly with just a hint of steel lacing his deep voice.

Draco shot up again out of his chair. "What? Dumbledore knew? He left the Boy-Who-Lived with people who hated magic? What the hell was he thinking?"

"Not now Draco," Snape said.

Anger welled within Harry as he looked at the outraged look on Draco's face. He wondered if Dumbledore knew how his Aunt had felt. Had he never thought to check on Harry or did he not care? He began to get up to walk away from the table when he realized Draco had come to stand beside him and put a hand of his shoulder. "Well, he's not going back there," he stated imperiously to Snape. As if it was his decision. _'Still arrogant,'_ Harry thought and yet was warmly pleased by Draco's defense. Then Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder in assurance and looked down at him.

In surprise, Harry looked up at him and rasped, trying to find a bit a humor "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

The pretty blond smiled at him. Not smirked, not grimaced, but smiled sweetly. Harry had never seen him without that pinched, pained face. He liked it. The smile suited Draco's delicate features. The grey eyes that had always seemed cold and distant now had an underlying warmth.

Snape chuckled a bit. "Indeed. Draco, you can stand down now. But he's right Harry. You will not be going back there." Draco relaxed a little but still stood next to Harry.

"What about the blood wards?"

"They'd be gone in just over a month anyways. I am sure that between Hogwarts, Draco," nodding at the blond, "and myself, we can protect you until then."

"But how…"

"I am headmaster now in case you've forgotten," Snape answered. "No one can find you here without my permission."

"Why is Draco staying?" Harry thought he knew the answer but wanted to confirm it.

"He is now officially my apprentice and, as such, is required to live near or with me," was not the answer Harry expected. Not after he'd seen their warm camaraderie with each other, their obvious fondness. He had been sure they were more than that.

Draco pulled his seat over to Harry and sat back down so that the three of them all sat in a small huddle on one side of the table. "I think I mentioned I'm on your side now? I can't go home anymore. Father has disowned me. As if I care. I hope he rots in that prison. Of course I thought my mother might have felt differently, but she too cares more for the lies the Dark Lord offers. Idiots. So much for Malfoy breeding and pureblood superiority if they bow to a half blood like him." Harry looked up irritated at the sentiment until Draco corrected himself, "I don't mean I think that way. I just think that if _they_ think purebloods are the rightful rulers, why on earth would they bow and kiss the robes of that lunatic? Besides, the most powerful wizards of late have been half bloods, not purebloods. Look at Severus. Look at you," Draco stopped his rush of words suddenly as if embarrassed.

Harry looked at Draco with a sudden knowledge of all that the other man had given up. _'Wow – he really is different,'_ Harry thought.

"So Harry – are you going to stay?" Draco said with a sudden change of subject.

"Um – that sounds nice. Will I just stay in the tower?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape smiled, "If you wish. But I've prepared guest rooms in this hall. Draco's room is next door and you may have the one across the hall. Might be easier if we stayed close together."

A sudden image from last night's dream of the three of them _'together'_ rushed into Harry's mind. Harry wondered at his own depravity that he'd been able to have such dreams after being injured. And why both of them? And why did it feel so real? It was not like his other dreams. Almost more…like one of Voldemort's visions but without the pain. Instead there had been pleasure, intense pleasure.

The others were watching him patiently waiting for an answer. He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Oh – that sounds nice," Harry said.

For a few seconds there was silence as each man thought about what came next when Harry turned to Draco and asked "By the way – why did Crabbe and Goyle think hexing me would impress you so much?"

Draco's turned red and mumbled something. Harry could see Snape trying not to laugh. It was an oddly nice look on his face.

"What..I didn't catch that," Harry said.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry, "I said they overheard me telling Blaise that I wanted to take you out. They misunderstood what that meant."

"What that meant?" Harry paused and then realization dawned. "Take me out…not 'take me out' as in 'take me out of the way' but as in..as in a date?" He looked for confirmation.

Draco blushed brightly but nodded affirmation.

"Oh…" Harry now blushed bright. "Wow – really? That's, um, unexpected," Harry could see Draco turning a shade deeper and continued before Draco regretted it "but not necessarily unwelcome Draco." Harry smiled. "But I thought – you and," he looked at Snape quizzically who arched an eyebrow at him, "Um, never mind.."

Harry picked up his tea cup to take a sip as he mulled over a nagging question. "What about Crabbe and Goyle anyways? You said they both liked you? How did they think that would work?" Harry tried to turn the conversation back to something less personally embarrassing to himself.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean – even if you liked one of them, well wouldn't the other be left out? How were they going to manage that? Wouldn't one of them get hurt? Or didn't they think that far ahead?" Harry questioned.

Snape chuckled. "Harry, you do know that Wizard Triads are an accepted bonding practice, even if they are not common, don't you?"

Harry spit out the tea he'd just sipped as his jaw dropped, "What!?"

Snape handed a napkin, "Attractive Potter." He took the cup from Harry's hand and sat it on the table. He then reached over and gently closed Harry's open mouth with the tips of his fingers. "Sorry - I thought you knew that. I guess I really should implement that class on Wizarding traditions for muggleborn students," Snape said calmly. Harry blinked at him trying to take that in.

Snape stood, "Now then – shall I show you to your new quarters?" He motioned to the other two that they should follow. Harry swore he saw a slight gleam in Snape's eyes as he turned away.

_EPILOGUE_

Eight months after Harry and Draco graduated, Snape treated them to a week in Majorca. After finally defeating Voldemort just before graduation, Harry had become magically exhausted and was too tired to do much of anything. The emergence of his precognitive abilities had been part of the reason for his illness but that ability had been crucial in the hunt for the final two Horcruxes. The months after their victory Draco and Severus had cared for him until he was back to health and both of those men deserved a good vacation. The hunt had left Harry with little enthusiasm for any sort of travel but Snape had promised warm waters, beautiful beaches and solitude. Finally the three of them could finally enjoy their triadic union in peace.

As Harry walked out to the balcony the sun was setting. The air was warm and sultry. He could see Draco down below in the pool finally getting out and drying off. He looked up and waved at Harry standing there. Harry waved back.

Severus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry tilted his neck to allow Severus to nibble on it. It seemed to be one of Severus' favorite pastimes. Harry could tell he'd just gotten out of the shower. He loved the scent of the soap that Snape used. He made it himself after finding what scents Harry and Draco liked best. He could feel the thick terry cloth robe he wore. He could tell it was also untied. That was no knot pressing against Harry's back, but something much, much better.

"It's so beautiful here Severus," Harry said as he turned a little to kiss Severus' nose. The taller man chuckled and looked up a bit. "I think I'd rather have you kiss my lips," Severus said and starting walking backwards into the room dragging Harry along.

"Really – you would?" Harry teased. "Well, maybe I'll just have to do that then." Harry grinned and turned towards the older man. He wrapped his arms around Severus neck under his long black hair. He went to lean forward to kiss him when Severus suddenly picked him up in his arms. He kissed Harry firmly as he began to carry him back to the bedroom. Harry loved the sensation of being engulfed by Severus and responded eagerly. The feel of the other man's lips claiming him overwhelmed Harry. He could feel Snape's tongue trace the inside of his own mouth. The man tasted so good.

Harry broke away from the kiss a moment as they hovered over the bed, "Hmmn…maybe I should kiss something other than your lips." Harry reached inside the man's robe to stroke the hair on his chest then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Severus threw Harry on the bed and then crawled up along his body planting small kisses the whole way, "That's my job tonight," Severus said.

Just then Draco walked into the room, "Are you starting without me?" he pretended to pout.

"You were taking too damn long Draco. Get over here already," Snape ordered with a smile.

Harry suddenly had a flashback to a dream almost two years prior. He realized that had been his first premonition. He smiled as he knew exactly how enjoyable the next few hours would be.

27


End file.
